Eres parte de mí
by SM-POTTER
Summary: Bi.shot..dos caps...Un amor...una causa...una decisión...un hecho...un viaje...un adiós...love story...TERMINADO
1. AMORES NO CORRESPONDIDOS

**Holas! Como andan! Aquí estoy de nuevo… no me estoy dejando estar ehh!**

**Jaja… bueno… esta historia… supuestamente iba a ser un one-shot… pero se me fueron ocurriendo muchas ideas y se va a transformar en un bi-shot (dos capítulos) jaja (no se si existía el término bi-shot… pero lo acabo de inventar) ya que se me hacía un poquito larga… **

**Los dejo… espero que les guste! SM-POTTER**

**Disclaimer: Sí… sí… todos lo saben… no voy a volver a repetirlo… todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a JKR!**

**Eres parte de mí**

**Capitulo primero: Amores no correspondidos**

Solo había un alma en la torre de Gryffindor. Una vida que esperaba a otra. Una persona que lloraba. Se encontraba sentada en su cama, abrazando sus piernas en busca de recuperar el frío que había tomado mientras observaba a su amado por la ventana, alejándose del castillo. Estaba preocupada en lo que le podía pasar a éste, ya que se había ido sin decir a donde iba, ni siquiera se había molestado en saludarla. Ya era de noche, el cielo había oscurecido lo suficiente para afirmarlo. No veía la hora de que llegara, miraba su reloj a cada rato murmurando -_amor, ¿cuando vendrás? Estoy tan preocupada por ti…-_

De pronto, la muchacha escucha susurros en los pasillos y reconoce aquella voz que la había mantenido intranquila unas cuantas horas. Sonrió aliviada al darse cuenta de que él había vuelto al castillo sano y salvo. En ese momento de tranquilidad, se quedó dormida. Soñaba que él la sorprendía entrando en su habitación lentamente, acercándose hasta su cama y le decía lo mucho que la había extrañado en aquellos instantes de su ausencia. Ella le miraba a los ojos, esos ojos color esmeralda que la enloquecían y sin pensarlo le decía:

-_te quiero demasiado, no quiero perderte, si, no vuelvas a dejarme sola nunca más, realmente me llamó la atención de que no me dijeras a donde ibas…-_afligida.

_-lo siento- _respondía él sintiéndose culpable de la tristeza de su amiga-_no fue mi intención hacerlo, Dumbledore me llamó y era un caso de urgencia.-_

_-ya que estás aquí cuéntame que ha pasado, si?-_ dijo ella mirando el de reojo el piso-

_-bien lo sabes, algunos mortífagos intentaron atacar el colegio y como siempre, yo soy el invitado especial- _anunció el joven mientras acariciaba la mejilla de aquella mujercita que se encontraba frente a él_-perdóname, sabes que nunca hubiera querido haber provocado esta reacción en ti._

_-Te amo, Harry-_

_-Yo más que tú, Hermione; prometo que nunca volveré a dejarte sola.-_

Él se acercaba lenta y delicadamente a ella dispuesto a recompensarla con un tierno beso. Sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse, no era la primera vez que lo iban a hacer. Estaban a muy estrecha distancia, se miraron a los ojos al mismo tiempo, sonrieron y se fundieron en un apasionado beso. Luego de haberlo acabado, Hermione respiró profundamente ya que se encontraba un poco mareada por la falta de aire. El morocho abrazó fuertemente a la castaña y comenzaron a acariciarse.

En ese mismo instante, se sintió un ruido muy fuerte y molesto, y aquella romántica imagen empezaba a desvanecerse.

_-No por favor! Maldito! Las pagarás! Estaba cumpliendo mi deseo en un sueño y tú me lo vienes a arruinar_- Gritaba Hermione molesta mientras apagaba el despertador que sonaba descontroladamente.

_-Fuerzas, Hermione! Levántate que es un nuevo día!- _Se decía a ella misma para darse ánimo_- recuerda que lo verás en unos minutos!-_

Realmente, esas últimas palabras eran la única razón por la cuál ella se levantaba todos los días; siempre con ganas de pasar un espléndido día junto a su amigo. Se sentó en la cama sin protestar y se dirigió al baño. Una vez lista para bajar a desayunar, atravesó el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

_-Hermi!- _decía una voz conocida a su lado.

La muchacha volteó y se encontró con aquella famosa personita que tanto deseaba ver.

_-Cómo estás, Harry? Como amaneciste?-_

_-Bien, gracias… me acompañas a desayunar? Ron está allí en el Gran Comedor esperándonos.-_

_-Por su puesto- _Contestaba la castaña sonriente.

Caminaban en silencio uno al lado del otro. A Hermione le parecía muy raro que Harry no le contara nada sobre lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

_-no cuentas nada, Harry?-_dijo para romper el hielo.

_-no hay nada nuevo…-_

_-nada seguro?-_

_-seguro.-_

_-nada como una pequeña salida ayer a la noche?-_

_-Ah! Eso! Querías saber eso? Pues por qué no lo has preguntado directamente?-_

_-Porque esperaba que tú me lo dijeras…-_

_-Ah… lo siento…-_

_-Veo que no piensas contarme…-_

_-Por su puesto que iba a contarte pero me interrumpiste justo.-_

_-Bueno, está bien, no peleemos, vamos cuéntame…-_

_-Bien lo sabes, mortífagos intentaron atacar el colegio y como siempre…-_

_-Ehhh?_-dijo inconscientemente Hermione notando que aquellas palabras le resultaban un poco conocidas-_y apuesto a que tú has sido el invitado principal, no es así?-_

_-Exacto! Me has sacado las palabras de la boca!-_

_-Míralo tú, soy adivina ahora…-_

_-Por cierto todo salió bien…por favor, no hagas más preguntas… Cada día me impresionas más, sabías?-_dijo acariciándole la mejilla. Esto provocó que Hermione se ilusionara en que Harry le diera un beso, pero eso nunca ocurrió ya que apareció Ron delante de ellos reprochándoles su tardanza.

_-Oigan! Por quien me tienen a mí? He estado esperándolos por más de diez minutos! Apúrense! Me muero de hambre!-_

Los tres se asomaron en el Gran Comedor, se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares y dieron comienzo a un día muy agotador.

La tarde llegó rápidamente, y Hermione se retiró temprano a la Sala Común para realizar las tareas para el día siguiente junto con Harry y Ron. Pero como siempre, nunca lograba concentrarse gracias a cierta personita que se encontraba justamente en frente de ella. Decidió, rindiéndose de poder concentrarse, dejar la pluma a un lado y ponerse a pensar en qué hacer con él, mientras lo miraba de reojo, ya que no lo podía evitar.

Hermione amaba a Harry, pero él era imposible para ella, unos cuantos años a su lado lo habían demostrado ya que se habían hecho muy amigos. Pero… por qué arruinar esa relación? Quién sabe si Harry siente lo mismo que ella?

La castaña sufría, sufría por no animarse a revelar sus sentimientos a su amigo. De pronto mira el reloj.

_-Por Merlin! Ya son las 10 de la noche!_-gritó sorprendida.-

_-Pues sí, Snape nos ha matado con esta tarea!_-comentó el pelirrojo.-

_-Tarea? Oh, no! No la hecho!-_dijo Hermione.

_-Y qué esperas? La carroza?-_bromeó Harry.

_-Qué gracioso eres, Harry. Lo que pasa es que no puedo concentrarme…-_

_-uuuu… a mí me pasa seguido… pero hoy estoy iluminado jaja_-dijo sonriendo Ron_-chicos, los dejo… ya he terminado…-_

_-Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeé?-_Salto Harry de su silla.

_-Pues si… te he dicho que estoy iluminado jaja… bueno… me voy a dormir que estoy cansado…-_

_-Yo también aprovecho para irme a acostar…-_dijo Harry.

_-Pero no has terminado tu tarea, Harry…!-_exclamó Hermione.

_-Y a mí que! No tengo ganas de seguirla… nos vemos mañana… buenas noches…-_

_-si tu lo dices… buenas noches…-_

Hermione se concentró en el trabajo una hora después de que los chicos se habían ido…luego de acabar con el trabajo, se fue a dormir ya que el día siguiente también sería una jornada agobiante.

El trío de oro se levantó a desayunar. Estaban sentados comiendo sus tostadas cuando escuchan un leve sonido de lechuzas.

-Oh! El correo!

Harry vio a su lechuza acercarse a él y entregarle una carta. Sin importar su remitente la guardó en su bolsillo.

Las clases habían comenzado… una más aburrida que la otra…luego… como de costumbre, fueron a la sala común a realizar las tareas. Una vez terminadas, Harry se retiró a su habitación, donde tuvo unos segundos para leer la carta. La tomó un poco extrañado por su emisor, ya que la había visto todo el día… para que querría ella escribirle una carta?

_Querido Harry:_

_Amigo, siento mucho escribir esta carta… pero no puedo evitar hacerlo… nunca quisiera haberla escrito… pero el destino deliberó mandarme a redactártela… presiento que nunca más volveré a verte… porque mi vida no puede durar un segundo más… estoy llena de sufrimientos… agobiada…mi corazón va desprendiéndose de mi… está destrozado…_

_Sé que aún no entiendes… pero no seré breve… ya que será la última vez que te hable… _

_Harry, gracias por existir y por darme la oportunidad de ser tu amiga… de convivir contigo diariamente… gracias por ayudarme en todo… siempre supe que estabas a mi lado… en las buenas y en las malas…te agradezco por acompañarme y consolarme cuando lo necesitaba… realmente estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido… has sido alguien muy importante en mi vida… nunca te voy a olvidar… te quiero mucho…_

_Harry… extrañaré cada minuto de tu compañía… extrañaré nuestras largas charlas… extrañaré contarte todos mis secretos y escuchar los tuyos… extrañaré cada una de tus caricias que me hacía sentir que alguien me quería… que me apreciaba… realmente extrañaré aquellos ojos verde esmeralda que con solo mirarlos me hacía soltar una sonrisa…aquel cabello rebelde… ten la seguridad, Harry… nunca te olvidaré…_

_Estas serán las últimas palabras que concluirán con mi vida…_

_Harry, me imagino que no entiendes mucho lo que escribo… que estás confundido… pues si… es lo que piensas…amigo mío… no puedo continuar mi vida… no tengo fuerzas para seguir adelante… espero que me comprendas y que no pienses que estoy loca, aunque se que no lo harás…no se si alguna vez has pasado por las mismas circunstancias que estoy pasando en este momento… pero es extremadamente aterrador…mi corazón está dejando de latir…está destrozado y no puede continuar con su trabajo…_

_No tienes ni idea de cómo te quiero y te aprecio en todo lo que has hecho por mí…me siento verdaderamente orgullosa de que hallas estado a mi lado todo este tiempo…estoy muy contenta de haberte conocido… ya que sin ti no hubiera conocido la amistad… ya que todos creían que era anormal… sin ti nunca hubiera conocido el amor…_

_Amigo, te quiero… te adoro…te admiro, eres una buena persona quien vale la pena ser amigo, pero no de la forma en la que yo lo soy… porque yo no soy tu amiga… soy tu enamorada…en este pequeño instante de sinceridad necesito decirte que te amo..Que siempre te quise demasiado…y nunca te diste cuenta…noches y noches dabas vueltas por mi cabeza y no me dejabas descansar… me maldecía por ocultártelo… pero tampoco era capaz de delatarme…_

_Si, Harry no has leído mal… te quiero demasiado… y créeme que me apena tener que alejarme de ti… no he sido capaz de decirte un simple Te Amo… y eso me hace sentir incapaz… vulnerable…una tonta que no se anima a revelar sus sentimientos…_

_Imagino que estás asustado…_

_Pienso que esto es lo correcto, espero que no me malinterpretes… se que es loco morir por amor… pero se que esto no tiene remedio… que sucederá..._

_Cada vez te quiero más… se que me hago mal en repetirlo…me desvanezco… pero necesito decírtelo una y otra vez… para que sepas que nunca te quise como pensabas… como una simple amiga…Harry, se que estás pensando en aquella velada…en la que me contaste tus amores… por qué no te lo habré dicho aquel día? Me sentí incapaz de decirte que te amaba… si te lo hubiera revelado capaz que hoy no estaría en este oscuro lugar…_

_Harry, no puedo seguir amándote así como lo hago sabiendo que estás enamorado de otra persona… no puedo evitar escuchar cuando hablas con Ron sobre ella…Cho…por eso…_

_Recuerda… esto no es una despedida… siempre estaré a tu lado… siempre estarás en mi…más precisamente… sos parte de mí… y sin ti no puedo vivir…_

_Te quiero mucho… nunca te olvidaré,_

_Hermione_

. ------------------------------------------------------Flash Back---------------------------------------------------------

En la mitad de la noche, en la habitación de los chicos, un morocho ojiverde acababa de despertar de una pesadilla, pero no era un sueño cualquiera… era uno que verdaderamente lo había aterrado y no podría volverse a dormir pensando en ello. Se levantó de la cama con objetivo de despertar a Ron para contarle.

_-Ron! Despierta…! Tengo miedo ¬¬…-_

_-Déjame dormir, mami… no molestes!-_Decía Ron safándose de Harry.

-_Ron! No soy tu mami!-_

_-Mami¿? Por qué tu voz se parece a la de Harry?-_

_-Porque soy Harry idiota!-_

_-eeehh? Pero mami…! Hoy es día 14?-_

_-Pero qué dices ¿?-_

_-Cocíname pollo!_

_-ehh?_

_-Te has cortado el cabello? Te queda lindo…_

Harry desistió de su amigo… no sabía que hacer…realmente estaba aterrado…Pensó en ir al cuarto de las mujeres donde se encontraba su mejor amiga. Abrió sin hacer ruido la puerta de la habitación, entró y la cerró. Se acercó a la cama de su amiga. Realmente le daba pena despertarla, se veía tan bella durmiendo. Su perfecta carita de porcelana brillaba al ser reflejada por la luz de la luna. Se arrodilló a su lado y le acarició el cabello. Ante ese movimiento, Hermione se movió y volteó de lado. El morocho se levantó y fue hacia el otro lado de la cama… Se tentó en acariciar el rostro de la adolescente y cuando iba a tocarla, la chica volvió a darse vuelta.

_-Ui dios! Otra vez! Sabes Hermione que te mueves mucho en la cama ehhh…_-Harry se reía silenciosamente pero esto ya empezaba a molestarle.

Volvió al otro lado dispuesto a despertarla, pero esta volvió a darse vuelta.

_-Hermione!-_Dijo Harry en voz alta, pero nadie despertó.

La castaña sonrió y comenzó a reírse.

_-jajajajajaja-_

_-Hermione! Estabas despierta?-_Le preguntó Harry extrañado.

_-Pues sí! Lo siento! Solo bromeaba… jajajajaja-_No paraba de reírse_-qué haces aquí?_-dijo volviendo a la realidad, mientras Harry la miraba con una cara de "que bicho le picó?"

_-Bueno, he tenido una pesadilla e… intenté explicarle a Ron, pero hablaba solo dormido y no me contestaba así que pensé… en… en… venir con-contigo…-_

Estas palabras hicieron que a Hermione le dieran unas descargas eléctricas en su cuerpo.

_-te molesta?_-preguntó Harry.

_-no… en absoluto… ven…_-dijo Hermione indicándole que se sentara a su lado en la cama…

_-gracias…emmm en realidad no tengo ganas de hablar de mi pesadilla…-_

_-ahh… entonces?-_

_-quería que me dieras un par de consejos…-_Dijo Harry mientras se acercaba a Hermione y la abrazaba de costado…

_-consejos? De qué?-_Hermione se dejaba abrazar, no se resistía, de lo contrario… le encantaba…

_-estoy enamorado…_-dijo Harry rápidamente.

Esto hizo que a Hermione se le helara la sangre, como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua fría.

_-de Cho… ella se animó a declarar sus sentimientos hacia mí y yo a ella…y andamos en algo que no se como llamarlo… porque no estamos de novios… solo nos hemos besado dos veces y bueno… realmente me di cuenta de que estoy profundamente enamorado de ella… pero quiero demostrárselo de una forma que ella se de cuenta… porque ella piensa que a mi solo me gusta… pero la amo,… y bla bla bla_

Cada una de aquellas palabras eran un puñal que se enterraba en Hermione… su mejor amigo, su amado estaba enamorado de otra… si él solo supiera lo que estaba haciendo… estaba destrozando el corazón de su amiga…

_-y? me vas a ayudar con ella?- _seguía hablando el chico notando que su acompañante estaba un poco desincronizada.

_-emm si, Harry… cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras… en que quieres que te ayude?-_preguntaba Hermione intentando pasar desapercibida.

_-a conquistarla…-_

_-pues… me imagino que a ella y-ya le gustas… porque s-si te ha permitido que la b-beses…-_

_-Hermione, estás tartamudeando… no te pongas nerviosa al hablar estos temas conmigo… sabes que soy tu amigo si?-_

_Cómo no quieres que me ponga nerviosa si me estás abrazando y me hablas al oído´-_pensaba la joven-_ayy Harry… te pierdo… nunca tendré una oportunidad…nunca. Me estás lastimando…´_

_-Hermi! Llamando a Hermione, 1..2..3..-!_

_-si, Harry… ya te oí. No estoy ner-rviosa… no…-_

_No… solo un poco… te parece nada más´_

_-Ok… ok… bueno… emm… no se… pienso que no tienes ganas de hablar de esto… y que quieres que… bueno… que te deje dormir así que…-_

_No, Harry… ven…no te vallas…quédate a dormir a mi lado…¬¬´-_

_-emm… en realidad no pensaba eso… pero ya que lo dices… tengo sueño…-_

_Qué estúpida soy´_

_-estoy muy cómodo… me quedaría a dormir contigo…-_

_Oh! Como quieras… emmm… hay mucho espacio en la cama… no hay problema… quédate…´_

_-pero me iré porque sino a la mañana tendré un gran cuestionario por parte de Ron así que… hasta más tarde… jaja… chau-_

_Ufa´_

_-Chau, Harry… que descanses…-_se despedía la castaña

Luego de que Harry se había retirado de la habitación, Hermione no volvió a dormirse… se acurrucó en el lugar donde su amigo había permanecido unos minutos antes…allí, podía sentir su aroma… mientras tanto, lloraba, y lo hacía por lo que se había enterado hace instantes… ella había perdido, Cho Chang… había ganado…se había robado el corazón del príncipe.

_Dios, no puede ser… esto es demasiado para mí…no quiero perderte, Harry… no…pero tampoco quiero privarte de ser feliz…a su lado… ahora que se que la amas… no hay otro motivo por el cual tenga importancia mi vida…no podré olvidarte así que te dejaré… no volverás a verme… no seré un estorbo para ti…´_- con estas palabras Hermione tomaba la decisión de acabar con su vida.

Tomó un pergamino y una pluma y escribió.

.-----------------------------------------------------Fin Flash Back-------------------------------------------------------

_-Ay, Por Merlín, Hermione! Qué vas a hacer! Tengo que encontrarte… no puedes hacer esto…-_se repetía Harry mientras suplicaba que Hermione no haya cometido ninguna locura.

Bajó las escaleras de un salto y cuando cayó se torció el tobillo.

-_Ay! Mierda! Por favor! Justo ahora me tenía que pasar esto?-_decía el morocho mientras se arrastraba por la sala común intentando pararse. Ron miraba la escena y se reía.

-_Qué haces, Harry?_

_-Luego te cuento… Oye! Hermione! Dónde está?_

_-No se… se fue hace unos minutos… pero no me dijo a donde iba…:S_

_-Ay, no!_

_-Por? Qué ocurre¿?_

_-Ron… Hermione se va a suicidar…_

_-jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja, Harry… tienes el premio a decir estupideces…_

_-Ayúdame! Es en serio lo que digo!_

_-Harry piensa! Si Hermione quisiera suicidarse no te lo diría!_

_-Pues si me lo dijo…_

_-Sí dale… y por qué no a mí? Ehh? Ehh? Contesta!_

_-Porque lo hizo por mí… _

_-pffff… Harry… estás con Cho… y piensas en Hermione… eso se lo llama p-e-c-a-d-o_

_-Hermione está enamorada de mí! Y ayer yo le conté lo de Cho y terminé de desilusionarla…por favor Ron… ayúdame!_

_-Harry…no te ilusiones en estar con dos chi-_Ron detuvo su discurso al escuchar un portazo. Harry se había ido.

_-Dios mío! Este castillo es enorme! Dónde podrá estar?_

Recorrió la mayoría de los pasillos y no la encontraba por ninguna parte. De pronto chocó con Cho.

_-Hola, Harry! Mi amor!_

_-Hola…_

_-Qué pasa? por qué huyes de mí?-_dijo la chica aferrándose a Harry.

_-Cho… espera… déjame por favor…_

_-No me quieres… es eso?_

_-Cho… te quiero mucho…emm…te am-_

_-Sabes que no te creo… porque sino me estarías besando ahora mismo_-dijo interrumpiéndole ella.

_-Cho… escúchame…debo irme… Hermione se muere…_

_-Y a mí que me importa tú amiga…_

_-Cho? Nunca pensé que fueras así._

_-Harry… yo solo quiero estar contigo…_

_-No! Olvídate de mí!_-razonando-_no quiero volver a verte nunca más… escuchaste? Como puedes tratar a una persona así!_

_-Perdóname, Harry! No pensé…_

_-Demasiado tarde…_-dijo enojado, llorando… si llorando… quién dijo que los hombres no lloran? y desesperado… por no poder encontrar a Hermione.

Dentro de la biblioteca, una castaña abría un libro donde había guardado un arma blanca, una navaja. Lenta pero decididamente iba enterrando la hoja en la delicada piel de su abdomen, dejando fluir la sangre. La chica se recostó en el suelo, rodeada de libros, de su mundo; lloraba y pensaba en Harry.

Mientras tanto, el chico cerca del lugar, escuchó unos gemidos que provenían de la biblioteca.

_-Dios! Lo sabía! Como no pude adivinarlo antes!_

Se escuchó un fuerte portazo y el rostro de Hermione volteó a la puerta. Harry quedó congelado ante tal imagen, ella había sido capaz de realizar lo que había planeado.

_-Hermione! No! No tenías que hacer algo así!_

El chico la cargó en sus brazos, conduciéndola hacia la enfermería. Ella no hablaba, solo lo miraba a los ojos, viendo como él se preocupaba por ella intentando salvarla. Harry observaba que la joven empalidecía y estaba helada.

Abrió de una patada la puerta de la enfermería y vio a Madame Pomfrey acercarse a Hermione.

_-Qué paso?_-dijo asustada M. Pomfrey

_-Es una larga historia… la cosa es que tiene una herida profunda… por favor sálvela!_

_-Tú lo hiciste…?_

_-No… ella…pero ya le dije que es una larga historia…_

_-ok… ok… colóquela en aquella camilla y retírese…_

_-pero…_

_-pero nada de peros… cuando pueda visitarla lo mandaré a llamar._

_-podrá salvarla?_

_-si se va lo antes posible si!_

_-ok… haga su trabajo… adiós…_

Harry se fue de la enfermería preocupado, nunca había visto a su amiga en ese estado. Los rasgos de la muerte la habían tomado. En ese momento se encontraba apoyado en la puerta de la enfermería. Recuesta su cabeza en sus rodillas y una voz lo saca de sus pensamientos.

_-Sr. Potter? Qué hace aquí?_-dijo Dumbledore acercándose a Harry.

_-Hermione ha intentado suicidarse por mi culpa…_-sintetizando…

_-Cómo?_

_-Ella está enamorada de mí…y…_

_-ay! El amor, el amor!-_suspiraba el director mientras se alejaba.

_-No va a hacer nada por ella?_

_-Ese no es mi trabajo… supongo que Madame Pomfrey está curándola ahora mismo._

Harry, con el pretexto de despejar su cabeza, se fue hacia el gran comedor. Por el camino, miles de alumnos miraban sus ropas ensangrentadas y hacían comentarios con sus compañeros. De pronto una joven le pregunta…

_-Qué ha pasado? Era verdad? Yo creí que querías zafarte de mí… perdóname… no pretendía ofenderte_-le decía Cho Chang consolando al chico.

_-Y tú quien eres?_-contestó Harry.

Ante tal actuación Cho Chang se ofendió y se retiró mientras lo penetraba con la mirada. Harry siguió su camino pero antes de llegar, se dio vuelta y se volvió a la enfermería…no podía dejarla sola. Todos los alumnos presentes lo miraban con caras extrañas y se oían comentarios como _"que ha pasado?" "es un asesino?" "por qué actúa así?" "tiene sangre en su ropa". _Esto lo incomodaba pero siguió adelante, volvió a sentarse en el lugar donde lo había hecho antes y se puso a pensar en los últimos acontecimientos… Hermione lo amaba y acababa de terminar con Cho…

_Dios que estúpido soy´_

Tanto le quería Hermione como para suicidarse por él?

Ahora verdaderamente Harry se había dado cuenta de la clase de persona que era Cho Chang… ella no piensa en los demás…solo en ella y su príncipe azul…

Harry se sentía muy culpable, rogaba que Hermione estuviera bien y se salvara…

De pronto la puerta se abrió.

_-Sr Potter? Todavía está aquí?_

_No está viendo un holograma, obvio que estoy acá!´_

_-Sí…cómo está Hermione?_

_-Está descansando…_

_-Está viva?_

_Qué pregunta estúpida´_

_-Sí, sr. Puede pasar a verla… pero intente no despertarla…_

_-Gracias…_

Harry divisó a Hermione recostada sobre la primera camilla…se acercó a ella y se sentó en una silla a su lado. Al ver que ella estaba bien, se relajó y se quedó dormido al poco tiempo. En esos mismos instantes, Hermione abría los ojos y vio que Harry estaba dormido y había recostado su cabeza en las manos de ella. No pudo evitarlo y lo acarició.

_-Harry… te amo… pero no tenías porque salvarme ya que la historia sigue igual…_

Una joven salió de atrás de una columna y le gritó a la castaña.

_-No! La historia no sigue igual! Por TÚ culpa perdí a Harry…_

Ante tal griterío el morocho despertó e intentó calmar a Cho Chang que intentaba atacar a Hermione.

_-Cho… entiende-_le decía él mientras la apresaba con sus brazos para que no la lastimara_-hoy me lastimaste… nunca pensé que fueras así…y eso produjo un cambio muy grande en mí… entiende que yo te dejo por tú culpa… no por la de ella…_

_-Tú estás enamorado de ella… esa moribunda maldita!_-gritaba Cho Chang.

_-Cálmate…_

_-No! Tú ya verás! No me mires con esa cara…! Perra!_

_-Shhh! Cállate…vete mejor-_dijo Harry mientras obligaba a Cho a dejar la enfermería. Luego de haberlo conseguido se volvió a Hermione.

_-La dejaste?-_dijo Hermione extrañada-_no es que la amas?_

_-Sí, me desilusionó_-respondió Harry-_Hermi… no tenías que haberlo hecho…_

_-Harry yo…necesité hacerlo… sentí que perdía todas las oportunidades para tenerte conmigo._

_-Hermi… el problema es que yo… no puedo compensarte… no soy lo que mereces…tu necesitas un chico que te ame y proteja para toda la vida, yo en cambio no podré hacerlo… conoces mi destino… y… no puedo evitarlo…_

_-Me hubieras dejado…morir…_

_-Nunca podría haber hecho eso… eres mi amiga…_

_AMIGA´_-pensaba Hermione

_-Te amo, Harry…_

_-Hermione… lo siento… pero yo…_

_-Lo se…tu no me amas…_-sollozando.

-_Perdóname…no quiero lastimarte…_-dijo y se retiró de la habitación.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

**HOLAS DE NUEVO!**

**Grax por llegar hasta aquí…Les gusto?**

**Muy pronto la 2da parte!**

**Ya saben… acepto tomatazos y flores… solo piquen el GO! Jaja :P**

**Nos vemos!**


	2. EL VIAJE

**Holas! Aquí está la segunda parte… que la disfruten…**

**Besos, SM-POTTER**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

_-Harry yo…necesité hacerlo… sentí que perdía todas las oportunidades para tenerte conmigo._

_-Hermi… el problema es que yo… no puedo compensarte… no soy lo que mereces…tu necesitas un chico que te ame y proteja para toda la vida, yo en cambio no podré hacerlo… conoces mi destino… y… no puedo evitarlo…_

_-Me hubieras dejado…morir…_

_-Nunca podría haber hecho eso… eres mi amiga…_

_AMIGA´_-pensaba Hermione

_-Te amo, Harry…_

_-Hermione… lo siento… pero yo…_

_-Lo se…tu no me amas…_-sollozando.

-_Perdóname…no quiero lastimarte…_-dijo y se retiró de la habitación.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Capítulo segundo: El viaje.

Harry se dirigió a la sala común para hablar con su amigo sobre lo sucedido…

Mientras… Hermione lloraba desconsoladamente en la enfermería sabiendo que no tendría la voluntad suficiente como para presentarse frente a Harry otra vez, no podría volver a verlo, volver a hablarle. Tenía que olvidarlo, pero no había posibilidad. Para eso pensó que debería alejarse de él, estar muy muy lejos, conocer otras personas… hasta abandonar el mundo de la magia, ya que el joven siempre será parte de su historia.

Pasaron dos días, en los cuales solo Ron fue a visitarla, Hermione pensó y planeó un viaje en el cual nunca volvería a verlos. Apenas salga de la enfermería pediría a Dumbledore que la deje retirarse del colegio y allí iniciaría su nueva vida. Pero eso no iba a ser muy fácil que digamos, tenía que poner alguna excusa para que la dejen ir y no poder volver nunca más… oigan…Hermione va a contradecir reglas? Ajá… precisamente iba a hacerlo, con tal de olvidarse de él, ya que estando a su lado lo único que lograba era herirse.

Durante la tarde del tercer día, Ron llegó a la enfermería…

_-Hermi! Cómo estas?-_preguntó

_-Bien, _bien´…_ recuperándome…_

_-Tengo una buena noticia para ti..!_

_-Sí? Cuál dime!_

_-Ésta noche dejarás la enfermería, podrás dormir en tu dormitorio… solo que no tienes que hacer ni movimientos bruscos… ni nada de cargar cosas de mucho peso… ni correr… nada de eso…_

_-Ah… eso…_

_-No estás contenta?_

_-Sí…Ron… te puedo contar algo y tu no se lo dices **NI A HARRY**?_

_-Por qué no a Harry?_

_-Porque es exactamente él la persona que no quiero que lo sepa…_

_-mmm… ok_

_-gracias… mira… se que estás al tanto de todo lo que pasó en estos días, últimamente no he visto a Harry y no creo que el vuelva a dirigirme la palabra otra vez…_

_-por?_

_-pues! Porque una vez que le revelé que me gustaba y él no me correspondió… toda esa amistad recolectada se… se fue… es esfumó!_

_-ok…ok te entiendo… hablaré con el…_

_-NO!_

_-por?_

_-No te gastes, no volveré a verlo jamás…_

_-Cómo?_

_-Ni a él ni a ti…_

_-Qué tienes pensado…?_

_-Irme… irme de este maldito mundo que me arruina! Olvidarme de todo lo vivido y comenzar una vida nueva sin sufrimientos…_

_-No! No puedes dejarnos!_

_-Ten la seguridad que lo haré!... no puedo resistir verlos y no poder decirles lo que los quiero… pero la vida es así, Ron y estamos hechos para aprender de los errores… y ahora que se lo que hice… no lo volveré a hacer jamás… no volveré a perder a otro amigo por amor… así que esta noche.. Iré a hablar con Dumbledore y me despediré de ustedes para siempre…por favor… no se lo digas a Harry… ni siquiera se por qué te lo digo a ti…_

_-Y a dónde irás?_

_-No tengo destino programado… tomaré un avión muggle y que me lleve a donde valla…_

_-No puedes hacernos esto!_

_-Entiéndeme, Ron… no puedo seguir así…_

_-Pero Hermi… fue un estúpido romance…Harry lo único que quiere es que tú estés bien… el te quiere mucho…_

Al oír estas palabras, Hermione soltó unas lágrimas…

_-me gustaría volver a escucharlo de sus labios… pero él no volverá a hablarme… Ron… voy a intentar olvidar… _

_-Y si no lo haces? Regresarás?_

_-No…_

_-Bueno, Hermi… yo… debo irme a hacer las tareas…si? Mira… Harry y yo te queremos mucho y te vamos a extrañar… pero si es tu deseo hacer esto… te entendemos…_

_-Gracias, amigo_ (abrazándolo)

_-Bueno… me despido de ti entonces…ya que si te vas esta noche… trataré de que Harry no se entere así no será una despedida… más… más… dramática?_

_-Te quiero…_

_-Yo también…suerte… chau _(besándola en la mejilla)

Ron la miraba mientras se alejaba de la camilla. Su amiga iba a dejar el mundo mágico para olvidar a Harry, a su enamorado imposible…

No había forma de detenerla… estaba muy decidida. Pero aunque ella no quisiera… Harry tenía que saberlo, él tendría que lograr que no se vaya. El pelirrojo salió como disparado hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts donde se encontraba su amigo para contarle la confesión de Hermione.

Lo divisó sentado en la puerta de entrada al colegio, se sentó a su lado y comenzaron una conversación.

_-Qué tal, Harry ¿? Qué haces aquí..?_

_-Nada, pensando…_

_-Se puede saber en qué?_

_-Sí. Solo pregúntalo…_

_-En qué piensas, Harry?_

_(n/a: a re bobos)_

_-En Hermi…_

_-Me imaginé…_

_-Ah sí?_

_-Se… que piensas con respecto a ella?_

_-Ron, tengo un mal presentimiento_-afirmaba el ojiverde_- siento que no voy a tener la valentía suficiente como para volver a hablarle…_

_-Sí… dale… tú no tienes valentía…_

_-para esto no…_

_-Sabías que hoy… sale de la enfermería?_

_-Sí? Cuándo..? Voy a estar allí!_

_-No era que no tenías valentía para verla de nuevo…_

_-Me deprimiste, Ron…me lo tenías que hacer recordar?_

_-Lo siento… emmm Harry…te veo algo perdido…si me permites…tú sientes algo por Hermione?_

Silencio incómodo… (Muy incómodo)

-_y si te digo que sí que me vas a hacer!_

_-CÓMO QUE SÍ? HARRY VOS SOS CONCIENTE DE QUE ELLA SE VA A IR Y NO LA VAMOS A VOLVER A VER NUNCA MÁS EN NUESTRAS VIDAS! QUE VA A ABANDONAR EL MUNDO MÁGICO CON TAL DE OLVIDARSE DE VOS?_

_-QUÉ?_

_-Harry… tú estás enamorado de Hermione?_

_-sí…_

_-Y Cho…?_

_-Me decepcionó…_

_-Eh?_

_-Larga historia… otro día te la cuento… al verla sufrir así a Hermione me di cuenta de que algo muy profundo floreció dentro de mi corazón, y comencé a pensar en ella todos los días… pensé en nuestra amistad… y en nuestro amor! Aiii el amor! No me animo a decírselo-_

_-Harry… eso es muy cursi…_

_-Lo se… pero me afecta mucho el amor…_

_-Así que así es como te enamoraste de ella…_

_-Ajá… oye… repíteme lo que me dijiste hace un rato… lo de que ella se va… no puede irse… tengo que detenerla…_

_-Exactamente el punto al cual quería llegar!... piensas rápido ehh…_

_-déjate de bromas! Y dime!_

_-bueno… bueno…Hermione apenas salga de la enfermería se irá del colegio y no volverá nunca más… pero todavía debe pedirle permiso a Dumbledore…_

_-por qué lo hace?_

_-para olvidarte…_

_-pero yo quiero estar con ella, quiero besarla…. Quiero acariciarla, quiero sentir su aroma en mi cuerpo… quiero…_

_-cállate, Harry! Me contagias tu estupidez…_

_-no puedo evitarlo… estoy enamorado…tenemos que hacer algo…_

_-como qué?_

_-como detenerla…_

_-bien por tí! _

_-Vamos!_

_-vamos a dónde?_

_-a detenerla!_

_-cómo? _

_-uu… no lo había pensado… _

_-dios mío que estás afectado, amigo!¬¬_

_-emm no se… no la dejaré ir…_

_-wow… veo que estás pensando…_

_-Ey… supuestamente soy yo el maduro y tu el inmaduro así que deja de sacarme mi papel!_

_-Harry…estás en la edad del pavo… es la pura verdad…_

_-emm… se… dale…_

_-dale que?_

_-no sé piensa algo! Ya que tú eres el lúcido hoy…¬¬_

Llegó la media tarde y Harry y Ron lograron hacer el siguiente plan:

PLAN A: ROGRARLE MIL VECES QUE NO SE VALLA CUANDO VEA A DUMBLEDORE.

PLAN B: ESPERARLA EN LA PUERTA DE HOGWARTS Y SEGUIR ROGANDO… PONERSE DE RODILLAS…

PLAN C: SEGUIRLE ROGANDO SIGUIENDOLA HASTA EL AEROPUERTO.

PLAN D: exceso de ideas, pi pi pi alarma! Explosión explosión! 

(¿?)

A la noche, Hermione salió de la enfermería y pidió una cita con Dumbledore a las 8 en punto de la noche. A esa hora, ella estaba plantada frente al escritorio aguardando la llegada del director. De pronto, alguien abrió la puerta, era Harry.

_-Hermi…_

_-Si… Harry?_

_-no te vallas…_

_-sabía que no debía confiar en Ron! Lo sabía!_

_-Hermi… no te vallas… vas a cometer un gran error… no me dejes… por favor…_

_-Harry…sabes que no puedo seguir así… _

_-Hermione! Por favor!_

_-no insistas!_

_-porfis! _(poniéndose de rodillas, con una cara de "dime que si")

-_no vas a hacer que cambie de opinión…_

En ese momento entró el director…

_-Harry, qué haces aquí?_-le preguntó al joven- _yo solo he sido citado por la señorita Granger…_

_-señor! Por favor no deje que se valla!_

_-irse? Quién?_

_-Hermione, señor! Se quiere ir del mundo mágico..! De Hogwarts…!_

_-Harry, por favor… déjeme hablar con la señorita Granger a solas…_

_-pero…_

_-nada de peros… luego lo llamo…_

_-siempre me dicen lo mismo ¬¬ _

Harry se retiró del despacho del director.

_-a ver, señorita, cuénteme… _

_-director, quiero irme del colegio, no quiero saber nada con el mundo mágico…_

_-eh? Por qué dice eso…?_

_-porque tengo miedo… miedo de morir joven… de luchar…y… del sufrimiento… no quiero tener más poderes…_

_-lo siento, pero no puedo despojarla de su magia, pero si está atemorizada por este mundo, puedo dejar que viva en el mundo muggle…escúcheme… está segura ¿?_

_-muy…_

_-bien… la dejo irse…pero usted es totalmente responsable… _

_-gracias director… podría irme esta misma noche?_

_-Cuando usted quiera… sepa que me apena perder una alumna como usted, pero si es lo que desea…no tengo porque privarla… sus padres saben?_

_-emm… si…-_mintió.

_-bien… espero una lechuza de su parte para ver como está si? Solo eso…retírese._

_-gracias, director…_

Hermione con una sonrisa en su boca, salió del despacho de Dumbledore. Allí fuera la esperaba Harry. Había fallado el plan A.

PLAN B: ESPERARLA EN LA PUERTA DE HOGWARTS Y SEGUIR ROGANDO… PONERSE DE RODILLAS…

Harry se acercó a Hermione y la abrazó. Ella no pudo contenerse y lo abrazó más fuerte todavía.

_-Veo que no quieres alejarte de mí, pienso que nunca nos olvidarás, Hermi… he escuchado todo… no dejaré irte… me iré contigo a donde sea…_

_-No… debes quedarte aquí…yo soy la que debe irse sola…y olvidar…_

_-No voy a dejarte._

Hermione se acercó y beso corta pero lentamente a Harry en los labios. Lo miró a los ojos, sintió que se hundía en ese mar esmeralda. El cerró los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir Hermione no estaba allí… volteó y ella estaba caminando hacia la sala común.

La castaña tenía todo planeado, prepararía la valija y se iría, no se quedaría por ninguna circunstancia. Ella tenía que alejarse de ese castillo e iba hacerlo aunque Voldemort y sus seguidores estén en la puerta esperándola.

Harry la seguía corriendo y gritándole: _hermi! No! Por favor no nos dejes! No puedes hacerlo!_

Llegaron a la habitación de ella y cuando iba a abrir la puerta, Harry tropezó con el último escalón y cayó a los pies de Hermione. Se abrazó a sus piernas y siguió rogando. Ella se arrodilló frente a él y le dijo:

_-Harry… no me la hagas más difícil… esto me hace sufrir y es peor para mí…_

Ella se levantó, entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta dejando a Harry del otro lado. Se apoyó en esta del otro lado, dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y escuchaba a Harry sollozar detrás de la puerta.

Harry… entiéndeme… yo te amo… no puedo verte así…déjame…´-susurraba mientras lloraba en silencio.

_-Hermi… esto es muy cruel…-_dijo Parvati que miraba la escena asombrada- _el chico te ama._

_-No… ama a otra…_

_-No! Hermione… no seas tonta! Sino no estaría llorando detrás de la puerta, pidiendo que no te vallas! Un momento… te vas?_

_-Sí… para siempre…_

_- por?_

Hermione le dedicó una mirada penetrante.

_-ok, ok… no más preguntas…_

Al mismo tiempo que la castaña terminaba de hacer la valija, cruzaba miradas de dolor con Parvati. Esta última trataba de convencerla de que Harry estaba enamorado de ella… pero Hermione solo repetía _"el está enamorado de Cho Chang" _

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y allí se encontraba Harry, tirado en el suelo envuelto en llanto.

_-Harry… por qué te pones así…? _

_-Porque no quiero que te vallas… te quiero-_

_-Sabes… no quiero seguir con esta situación…yo se que amas a otra…_

_-No… no es así…_

Hermione sin ganas de seguir discutiendo, se marchó hacia la salida… bajaba las escaleras y Harry la miraba desde la cima de estas. Ella se acercaba a Dumbledore para acompañarla a la estación y despedirse.

Harry sin aguantar las ganas de decirle que la amaba, corrió y les dijo.

_Harry: yo voy con ustedes…_

_-ok, pero ninguna presión hacia la Señorita Granger-_dijo el director.

_Hermione: director…!_

_Dumbledore: Déjalo… no te verá nunca más… como tú dices… déjalo que te acompañe-_

Harry sonrió.

Los tres se subieron a la carroza que los llevaría a la estación. Harry y Hermione no paraban de mirarse, mas estuvieron uno en el otro todo el viaje. Dumbledore los miraba con cara de "acá hay onda" (n/a: picaron el director ehhh jajaja).

Llegaron a la estación, Hermione fue a comprar su boleto para ir King Cross. Harry se quedó charlando con Dumbledore.

_-Director, déjeme ir con ella…_

_-Harry… no te puedo dejar ir a ti…_

_-Por favor… muero si no vuelvo a verla nunca más…_

_-Te entiendo, Harry… así es el amor…_

_-Eh? Qué dice? Cómo sabe que yo estoy enamorado de ella?_

_-Piensas que no se te nota?_

_-mmm no lo había pensado… pero si ella me ama… porqué no se queda aquí conmigo?_

_-porque ella no lo sabe… piensa que tú estás enamorado de Cho…_

_-y usted cómo sabe eso?_

_-tengo contactos ;) se todo…_

_-bien,… ayúdeme!_

_-saca un boleto y vete con ella…_

_-en serio me dice?_

_-si… pienso que ustedes deben disfrutar esta edad… ya que es la etapa más linda de la vida… después quiero lujo y detalles, Harry…_

_-Director… no creí que usted fuera así…_

_-Hace muchos años fui adolescente…sabes…. Y pasé por lo mismo que tú… y se lo que es estar enamorado…_

_-sabe qué? Lo amo!_

_-Bueno, Harry… admiro que me quieras… ahora vete a sacar tu boleto… hasta luego…me voy…_

_-Adiós! Muchas muchas muchas GRACIAS!_

_-de nada…saludos a Hermione…_

Harry estaba shokeado porla actitud de Dumbledore. Fue directamente a la boletería.

_Hermione: Por favor… un boleto a King Cross…_

_Harry: Mejor que sean dos…_-dijo mientras pagaba

Hermione lo miraba con alucinación… Harry se iba a ir con ella… solos… los dos…

-_Harry, debes volver al colegio… no… no vengas conmigo será peor…_

_-Hermione… no te dejaré sola… lo prometí…_

_-no,…por favor… vuelve al castillo…_

_-no lo haré… iré contigo…_

Los dos "amigos" subieron al tren que los llevó de vuelta a King Cross. El viaje les pareció extremadamente corto, ya que se la pasaron diciendo… _"debes volver" "no te dejaré ir" "por favor!" _Llegaron y se tomaron un taxi hacia el aeropuerto de Londres.

_-Bien, Hermi… a dónde piensas que podemos viajar?_

_-Yo voy a viajar… tú volverás al colegio…_

_-Me dejarás aquí solito?_

_-Sí…_

_-Qué malvada…_

_-Tú eres el que decidiste acompañarme "hasta aquí"!_

_-No… yo decidí acompañarte a lo largo del viaje…aparte… Dumbledore me dio la idea…_

_-Qué?_

_-Ajá…_

_-Si lo veo lo mato…_

_-No era que no ibas a volver nunca a Hogwarts…?_

_-Es verdad ¬¬_-dijo mientras le pegaba una palmada sin fuerza en el brazo…

-_Aaaaaah! Querés pegarme! A ver si me alcanzas!_

Harry comenzó a correr a gran velocidad y Hermione lo seguía detrás… intentando alcanzarlo. Hasta que paró.

_-Te rindes, Hermi?_

_-Harry… por favor ven rápido-_dijo mientras se levantaba la remera dejando ver su delgado abdomen manchado de sangre…

-_ay! No… a ver… recuéstate… se te ha abierto la herida. Funcionará el REPARO?_

Hermione sonrió pero no duró mucho…Harry murmuró unas palabras que la castaña no comprendió y la herida cerró sin marcas.

_-cómo hiciste eso?-_preguntó Hermione asombrada.

-_me lo enseñó Madame Pomfrey por si ocurría esto…_

_-Por suerte…gracias Harry…_

_-entiendes por qué estoy aquí? Para cuidarte… protegerte… que pasaba si yo no hubiera estado aquí?_

_-no hubiera pasado nada… porque tú fuiste el culpable de hacerme correr…_

_-pero tú me pegaste!_

_-pero tu me provocaste!_

_-está bien! Tú ganas…_

Hermione volvió a sonreír… amaba la forma en la que Harry la hacía sentir importante en su vida.

-_bien… a dónde viajamos?_-preguntó Harry.

_-a dónde quieres ir?_

_-quiero conocer Paris…_

_-pues… allí iremos…-_dijo Hermione mientras compraba 2 pasajes a Paris. Pero también pensaba… y asimilaba las cosas… Paris? La ciudad de los enamorados? Por ahí Harry le tenía una sorpresita…

_-SEÑORES PASAJEROS DEL VUELO 126 CON DESTINO A PARIS, FRANCIA… PRESENTARSE A LAS 1 DE LA MAÑANA EN LA PUERTA 36D. GRACIAS.-(ALTAVOZ)_

_-alguna vez has viajado en avión, Harry?_

_-nunca… pienso que será emocionante._

_-si… realmente lo es…oye… quedan 2 horas para abordar… qué haremos…_

_-ven conmigo…sígueme…_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

En ese momento, Dumbledore llegaba de vuelta a Hogwarts y se encontraba con Ron para avisarles lo que había pasado con sus amigos…

El pelirrojo lo tomo para bien…_"son jóvenes y están enamorados" jaja…_decía.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry guió a Hermione hacia un rincón, la apoyó contra una pared y afirmó su cuerpo al de ella.

_-Esto es lo que haremos mientras pasan las 2 horas…será divertido y se pasará rápido el tiempo… créeme._

Hermione volvió a sonreír.

Harry se acercó a ella y la besó de la forma más dulce posible…Hermione se dejó envolver por el momento pero luego volvió a la realidad.

_-Harry… aquí no… estamos en un aeropuerto… hay gente mirándonos…_

_-a mí no me importa y a ti..? Si nos amamos…_

_-qué? Qué dijiste?_

_-que nos amamos… tú a mi y yo a ti…_

Hermione tomó el rostro de Harry y lo besó tomándolo por sorpresa. Se separaron, tomaron el equipaje y se dirigieron a un lugar más apartado para que nadie pudiera verlos ni molestarlos. Allí se pasaron las 2 horas de espera, acariciándose y besándose uno al otro.

_-quién lo diría, no?_-dijo Harry

-_me tomó por sorpresa… con razón estabas tan desesperado por que no me valla…_-dijo en forma pícara y fue callada por un beso.

Llegaron a la puerta 36D, entregaron sus boletos y subieron al avión tomados de la mano. Buscaban sus asientos uno tras el otro atropellando a todo el mundo sin importar…ellos eran felices, se amaban y eran correspondidos. Los encontraron y se sentaron a esperar el asenso del avión en el aire. Era emocionante. Cuando todo estaba listo, el avión comenzó a moverse, se tomaron de las manos y mientras se elevaba se besaron. Una bella sensación recorrió ambos cuerpos.

El avión se elevó tranquilamente, los enamorados al poco tiempo se quedaron dormidos abrazados, ya que habían tenido un día muy agotador y ya era de noche.

Una hora después, el avión comenzó a moverse de forma muy brusca…y esto provocó que Harry despertara.

_-Hermione… despierta… mi amor…_

_-Qué pasa, Harry? _

_-Por qué se mueve esto así? Es normal?_

_-No… emm… no… tranquilízate sí? Son turbulencias… estamos atravesando una nube… eso debe ser nomás…_

_-Hermione, tengo miedo…_

_-Harry, no te preocupes… tra-_su consuelo fue interrumpido por el altavoz.

_-SEÑORES PASAJEROS, HABLA EL PILOTO DEL AVIÓN, QUIERO ACONCEJARLES QUE SE PONGAN LOS CINTURONES DE SEGURIDAD…COMO PRECAUCIÓN… ESTAMOS ATRAVESANDO UNA ZONA MUY VENTOSA Y EL AVIÓN ESTÁ MOVIÉNDOSE DEMASIADO. TAMBIÉN ACONSEJAMOS QUE PERMANEZCAN EN SUS LUGARES… ESTAMOS A 20 MINUTOS DE PARIS Y VAMOS A REALIZAR UN ATERRIZAJE FORSOZO YA QUE HEMOS TENIDO PROBLEMAS…NO ES PARA ALARMARSE. GRACIAS._

_-aaaaa no es para alarmarse!- _comenzó Harry.

_-Harry… tranquilo…no pasará nada…_

_-Hermione… moriremos…créeme…_

_-No pasará eso…_

_-Pss… qué sabes?_

_-Qué sabes tú?_

_-nada…bueno tú tampoco…_

De pronto, el avión se tumbó hacia la derecha; estaba a punto de dar un giro de 360º. Hermione se aferró a Harry, ahora… estaban aterrados los dos… su única idea en la mente era que iban a morir… morir juntos. Ahora éste estaba llendo de pique hacia la tierra.

_-Hermione… te amo._

_-Harry… te amo._

Se besaron. Repentinamente el avión se incrustó en la tierra. Todo había acabado. Un radar de prefectura detectó el lugar del accidente, llegaron los bomberos, policías y los medios de comunicación para anunciar a la sociedad el nuevo acontecimiento. No había sobrevivientes.

Una castaña despertó herida en unos prados abrazada a su amado que la miraba.

_-Harry, qué ha pasado? Por qué no estamos muertos…?_

_-Has olvidado que somos magos? Lo recordé mientras íbamos en picada… utilicé magia para transportarnos aquí…estamos a salvo._

_-Eres un genio._

_-Y yo te amo._

Los jóvenes se levantaron del césped e iniciaron una caminata a la ciudad de Paris que estaba a solo unos metros del lugar. Allí pasaron unos meses, luego reconocieron que debían volver a Hogwarts a seguir estudiando… porque luego de lo que les había pasado, merecía la pena que el mundo de la magia los tuviera en su historia; juntos.

………………………………………FIN……………………………………………..

**Y? les gusto?**

**Bueno… ya saben… ahí abajo hay un botoncito que dice Go! Si si,… ese que estás mirando… clickeá ahí y decime que tal te pareció la historia**

**Baiii!**


End file.
